Lui souffle la romance qu'il chantait petit enfant
by Rouh
Summary: OS - SUITE DE "VIVE LE VENT D'HIVER" D'AXEL GABRIEL ! ByaRen, IchiGrimm, AxelKisuke, AealShinji, Irkiala?  Retour au pays, rencontres familiales,  re mariage...


**Note d'Aeal : **Cet OS est en fait la suite de mon cadeau de Noël, offert par Axel Gabriel que je bêtareade (du verbe bêtareader, sisi, j'vous jure), et de la suite qui en a découlé, Nouvel an. Pour comprendre, allez donc lire _Vive le vent, vive le vent, vive le vent d'hiver_, sur fanfiction :

/s/7671704/1/ Vive_le_vent_vive_le_vent_vive_le_vent_dHiver

Irkiala a elle aussi participé à ce projet en rajoutant une scène, disponible ici :

/s/7693934/1/Qui_sen_va_en_chantant

**Couples :** Si vous êtes allez lire les chapitres précédents, vous le savez. Sinon, qu'attendez-vous ? ByaRen & GrimmIchi en fond, AxelXKisuke, AealXShinji, IrkialaXSurprise (on ne va pas tout révéler maintenant voyons…)

**Genre :** UA/Yaoi/Romance

**Rating :** vu que les autres chapitres sont M, je m'aligne. Pour celui-là, je dirai T max, et encore. Sans fausse modestie, je ne suis absolument pas capable de vous servir même un lime –du moins, pas un de qualité.

* * *

><p>…<strong>Lui souffle la romance qu'il chantait petit enfant…<strong>

* * *

><p>Dans le hall d'un aéroport, Aeal faisait les cent pas. Un blond beaucoup plus calme avait bien essayer de l'empêcher de trépigner, mais après s'être fait rembarrer une ou deux fois, Shinji avait vite compris qu'il valait mieux laisser la petite blonde quand elle était dans cet état. D'autant plus qu'après leur mariage express la nuit du Nouvel an, Axel et Kisuke avaient décidé de rester à Las Vegas quelques jours "profiter de leur Lune de Miel" – laissant ainsi Aeal bouillir pendant presque un mois (mois qui avait été horrible pour le blond obligé de supporter une petite amie sur les nerfs).<p>

- Oh, Kisuke, dans quoi t'es-tu encore fourré… soupira-t-il.

- Apparemment, dans le lit de ma sœur, répondit d'un air blasé la brune assise à côté de lui.

Shinji se retourna vers Irkiala surpris – ils attendaient depuis presque une heure et c'était la première fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche depuis qu'elle l'avait salué. Sa remarque était si juste qu'il ne trouva rien à répliquer. A la voix qu'avait eue Kisuke quand il l'avait appelé, Shinji avait bien compris que les jeunes mariés visiteraient plus leur chambre d'hôtel que le Nevada…

- Leur avion a atterri. Ce Kisuke, c'est ton ami ?

- Mmh.

- Si tu tiens à lui, occupe Aeal pendant… disons le plus longtemps possible. Faut que je rappelle deux-trois trucs à Axel si elle veut garder son mari en état de lui faire des gosses.

Shinji commençait vraiment à apprécier la brune peu bavarde. Irkiala était la sœur d'Axel, de deux ans son ainée (elles avaient donc respectivement 27 et 25 ans), toutes deux étant donc les cousines d'Aeal qui, étant fille uniques, les considérait comme ses sœurs… S'il avait tout compris. La généalogie n'était déjà pas le fort du blond, et il avait été plus intéressé par les lèvres d'Aeal que par ce qu'elle racontait quand elle lui avait expliqué.

Bon, puisque la mission "Occupons Aeal" lui revenait, il pouvait bien se sacrifier… Il s'approcha d'elle et l'immobilisa dans ses bras. Il lui chuchota de se calmer, puis l'embrassa. Quand le baiser prit fin, la blonde se blottit dans les bras de son petit ami qui pensa alors qu'il devrait se sacrifier ainsi plus souvent… jusqu'à ce que ce moment soit interrompu par une Axel surexcitée qui sauta sur sa cousine. Shinji lui, salua son ex-célibataire endurci d'ami d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

- Maintenant, observe et apprend, blondie, lui dit Irkiala en rejoignant les deux hommes.

- Aeal, tu m'as manquéééé ! Oh, il faudra vraiment que tu ailles aux Etats-Unis, c'est magnifique ! Mais je suis trooop contente d'être rentrée, on va avoir tellement de choses à faire avec Kisuke ! Déjà faut qu'on trouve une maison, et puis qu'on organise le mariage, parce que c'était génial, hein, mais je VEUX un grand mariage, avec toute ma famille ! D'ailleurs il faudra que tu m'aides, pour la salle, le repas, les invités… Oh, et puis on ira choisir ma robe ensemble, de toute façon tu n'as pas le choix tu es mon témoin ! Tu veux bien, dis ? Ca va être… Oh, je suis tellement heureuse ! conclut Axel en piquant un baiser sur la joue de sa cousine.

- Et voila le travail… Première étape, immobiliser l'adversaire - au cas où. Puis les attaques : "je t'adore", "Kisuke est merveilleux", "je l'aime à la folie", "non ce n'est pas un salaud qui va m'abandonner et me briser le cœur", et pour finir tu ajoutes les mots "mariage" (bon, là, ce sera un remariage, mais bon), et "bonheur"… Combo gagnant à tous les coups.

- Je suis… assez jaloux en fait… fit Shinji. Tous mes câlins, mes baisers qui n'ont servis à rien… et là, en trois phrases… Tu arrives à désamorcer la bombe…

- Question d'habitude…

Ce n'était apparemment pas la première fois qu'elle devait sauver la mise à l'une ou l'autre des plus jeunes.

- Tu es ma nouvelle belle-sœur, c'est ça ? Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de toi si je veux comprendre un jour comment fonctionne votre famille de dingues… plaisanta Kisuke.

- Et j'y gagne quoi ? sourit la brune.

- Euh… Un mode d'emploi de _ma_ famille de barges ? proposa nerveusement Kisuke.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, Kisuke, tu es le pire d'entre nous ! intervint Shinji.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, _Shinji_, je suis loin derrière Grimmjow. Et Yoruichi. Renji, aussi, surtout s'il n'a pas vu son chéri depuis longtemps. Et… Même toi t'es barré ! Y a que Stark qui est à peu près normal en fait…

- Excuse-moi de devoir te dire ça, mais _tu_ es celui qui nous a tout appris !

- Oh hé, les blondasses, on se calme, fit la brune. Pas la peine de vous disputer. Vous êtes tous barges dans votre famille – la preuve par l'exemple.

Et c'est un groupe très joyeux qui sortit finalement de l'aéroport – si on oubliait les regards froids qu'Aeal continuait à lancer en directions du blond au bob.

* * *

><p><em>(Voiture de Shinj – quelques minutes plus tard)<em>

- Aeal ?

- Mmmh ? (comprendre : "Oui ?")

- Tu en veux toujours à ta cousine pour ce mariage ?

- Mmm mm. (comprendre : "Non")

- A Kisuke alors ?

- Mmm mm. (comprendre : "Non plus")

- Alors c'était quoi ces regards quand on est partis ?

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que je n'allais pas leur faire payer un peu ? Et je peux pas m'en prendre directement à Axel, ça serait trop suspect, pas assez crédible… Et puis le meilleur moyen de la faire chier c'est encore de s'en prendre à son cher et tendre _mari_…

- Tu fais peur quand tu ricanes comme ça…

- Chhht, je savoure…

* * *

><p><em>(Voiture d'Irkiala – au même moment)<em>

- Tu crois qu'elle m'en veut encore beaucoup ? Elle avait l'air encore très énervée, même avec les méthodes _made in Irkiala_…

- Ma chérie, ses regards noirs étaient adressés à moi plus qu'à toi… Tu es sa cousine préférée, elle ne t'en veut pas voyons… Pourquoi tu te marres comme ça depuis tout à l'heure Irkiala ?

- Parce que vous êtes la preuve vivante que l'amour rend aveugle…

- …

- Ca veut dire que vous avez rien pigé.

- …

- Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça. Je ne vais pas gâcher le plaisir d'Aeal.

- …

- Oh, tu peux bouder tant que tu veux petite sœur. Les yeux de cocker, ça ne marche pas sur moi, vu que c'est moi qui te l'ai appris.

- …

- En plus, c'est _moi_, sa cousine préférée.

* * *

><p>Le silence était assourdissant. Il fallait dire aussi qu'Axel avait fait les choses… hé bien, à sa façon. Elle avait réuni (convoqué, en fait) toute la famille Arawasu plus ou moins proche, avec des "pièces rapportées", dans la demeure familiale, une semaine après son retour. Puis elle avait grimpé sur une table, avait salué tout le monde et dit : « J'ai rencontré l'homme de ma vie, je l'ai kidnappé, épousé, et comme il m'a redemandé en mariage on va remettre ça, histoire d'officialiser le truc ! Donc vous êtes toutes et tous invités à notre re-mariage ! Merci. »<p>

Elle avait ensuite sauté directement de ta table aux bras de son époux et s'était pendue à ses lèvres.

Autant dire que chacun attendait la réaction du patriarche, et que personne ne semblait se rappeler comment respirer.

Le chef de famille s'avança vers le jeune couple, un air si sombre sur le visage que les plus jeunes crurent presque entendre résonner la Marche impériale et une voix dire : « Ce mariage ne se fera pas… Car je suis son père ! ». Il s'avéra en fait que seule la première partie fut dite :

- Ce mariage ne se fera pas ! Je m'y oppose formellement ! Et VOUS, lâchez ma fille ! tonna-t-il.

- Papounet, Kisuke et moi on est déjà mariés, tu ne peux t'opposer à rien… C'est juste une officialisation, pour fêter l'événement avec la famille ! sourit Axel –en restant dans les bras du blond.

- Le divorce, tu connais, jeune fille ? grimaça le père. Sois déjà heureuse que je ne t'impose pas un mari ! Tu choisiras qui tu veux, mais tu ne resteras pas mariée à… à… à _ça_ !

- Mouis, je choisis qui je veux… parmi ceux que tu me proposes, c'est pas _un peu_ la définition d'un mariage arrangé ? De toute façon, j'ai déjà choisi, na !

- D'autant que pour ouvrir une procédure de divorce, Beau-Papa, ne faut-il pas des arguments ? L'adultère ne peut pas être invoqué, ni un divorce pour faute ! La non-consommation du mariage non plus d'ailleurs… ajouta Kisuke à mi-voix, un sourire mi-pervers, mi-rêveur sur les lèvres.

Peut-être aurait-il dû s'abstenir de cette dernière réflexion car une grosse veine palpita sur la tempe d'Arawasu. La vie de l'obsédé blond fut néanmoins épargnée – grâce à l'intervention de Byakuya :

- Je ne comprends pas votre réaction. J'avoue qu'elle me semble… excessive.

- N'ai-je pas le droit d'exiger mieux pour ma fille qu'un plébéien des bas-fonds ? fit Arawasu hautain.

- Pourtant, vous avez accepté Renji facilement, en dépit de ses origines roturières, alors que nous formons un couple homosexuel… souligna Byakuya.

- Vous ne comprenez rien ! s'écria Arawasu de plus en plus hystérique. C'était _avant_ !

La question « Avant _quoi_, exactement ? » flotta dans tous les esprits. Devant l'incompréhension ambiante, il continua :

- Mais avant ces… ces… ces foutues fêtes de Noël ! cria-t-il. Je m'en fous, des origines de ce crétin blond ! S'ils restent mariés ça veut dire qu'on devra supporter leur famille de déséquilibrés à _toutes_ les réunions de famille ! On est déjà envahis, beugla-t-il en pointant du doigt Renji près de Byakuya, Grimmjow avec Ichigo, Shinji et Aeal, et Starck qui s'était endormi sur une chaise après avoir renoncé à comprendre pourquoi il avait accompagné Kisuke et ce qu'il faisait là.

La mère d'Axel et d'Irkiala s'avança alors, prit son mari qui gémissait toujours dans ses bras, l'entraina jusqu'à la porte où elle le confia à un domestique avec pour mission de le mettre au lit avec une tassé de thé et du chocolat. Les autres membres de la famille la suivaient des yeux, toujours stupéfaits. C'est donc dans un silence de plomb qu'elle s'approcha ensuite du couple.

- Bienvenue dans la famille, dit-t-elle, ses paroles résonnant dans la salle muette.

Puis elle enlaça Kisuke et l'embrassa sur les deux joues. S'attardant, elle lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Règle fondamentale, n'oublie jamais : Elle a raison, tu as tort. Bonne chance mon grand… fit-elle en lui tapotant la joue avec un sourire tout maternel.

Elle s'écarta alors sans qu'il puisse répondre, laissant les futurs – ou était-ce les nouveaux ? mariés recevoir les félicitations du reste de l'assemblée.

Parmi les derniers se trouva Shinji, qui avait assisté incrédule à cette situation absurde, avec Aeal à son bras. Celle-ci les fixa durement quelques secondes. Puis un sourire éclaira son visage.

- Bon. Je crois que la comédie a assez duré maintenant... Allez, félicitations tous les deux ! dit-elle en serrant le couple dans ses bras.

- … QWA ! MAIS ! Aeal, sale… Rooh, je ne trouve même pas de mots ! s'écria Axel. Comment as-tu osé me faire croire que tu me détestais ? Cousine indigne ! Je me suis torturée en pensant…

- Oh, elle a enfin compris, pas trop tôt ! l'interrompit Irkiala en sortant de derrière Shinji. Franchement, frangine, même pour toi ça aurait dû être évident !

-Irkiala, dans mes bras ! gémit Kisuke. Ta famille est barge, même la mienne ne m'avait pas préparé à _ça_… Pitié, dis-moi que tu as une solution…

- J'en ai une. Il te faut simplement une corde et une poutre. Mais je ne voudrais pas faire de ma sœur une veuve précocement.

- Et puis ça serait dommage, je me suis trouvé une très belle robe, mais elle serait déplacée à un enterrement, ajouta Aeal.

Leurs éclats de rire réveillèrent Starck qui sursauta. Il cligna des paupières d'un air ébahi, puis sembla se rappeler où il était. Il se leva et dévisagea la brune toujours dans les bras de Kisuke.

- Kisuke… fit-il interrogatif.

- Oui ? encouragea celui-ci.

- Elle a changé ta femme, non ?

- Euh… nooon… répondit Kisuke perplexe. Puis son regard s'éclaira quand il comprit. Bon, soupira-t-il. Les filles, Coyote Starck. Starck… _Ca_, –il posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Axel et la fit avancer de quelques pas– c'est Axel, ma femme. (« Le _ça_ te remercie » ronchonna-t-elle a mi-voix) Et _ça_ –il désigna Irkiala– c'est Irkiala, sa sœur ainée, et donc ma belle-sœur… Bordel, t'es vraiment pas physionomiste toi…

- Oh. Dommage, elle est plus jolie, dit tranquillement Starck.

Kisuke, mut par un instinct primaire de survie élémentaire, se saisit d'Axel qui commençait à s'énerver (« Quoi ? Comment ça Irkiala est plus jolie ? Non mais oh, je vais lui apprendre moi ! En plus elle est asociale ! Kisuke, repose moi tout de suite ! Kisuke ! … »), ce qui sonna le signal du départ pour les invités. Et dans le mouvement de foule, personne ne remarqua le léger rosissement des joues de l'ainée des sœurs Arawasu… ou presque.

* * *

><p>Shinji ouvrit la porte de son appartement et s'effaça pour laisser entrer sa petite amie qui découvrit les lieux avec plaisir : Shinji et elle sortaient ensemble depuis un mois mais ils se voyaient plutôt à l'extérieur et elle n'y avait encore jamais mis les pieds. Ils n'étaient pas comme Axel et Kisuke, ils avaient décidé de prendre leur temps –d'autant qu'Hiyori, la fille de Shinji, (qu'elle n'avait pas encore rencontrée) selon les dires de son père n'était pas vraiment (pas du tout) prête à laisser une autre femme rentrer dans leur vie.<p>

- Du thé ou du café ? demanda Shinji depuis la cuisine où il s'était éclipsé.

- Plutôt du thé s'il te plait. A la menthe si tu as, sinon n'importe.

Le séjour était spacieux et agréable, meublé à l'occidentale et aménagé pour qu'on s'y sente bien. Aeal s'approcha d'un meuble où étaient disposées des photos. La plupart représentaient une gamine, avec deux petites couettes blondes, qui arborait tour à tour un air renfrogné et un sourire éclatant. Une sale gosse quoi ! La blonde prit un cadre pour l'examiner de plus près. Hiyori ne devait pas avoir plus de quelques jours, la photo semblait avoir été prise à la maternité. Un détail attira son attention.

- Shinji ? T'avais les cheveux longs ? Ca t'allait super bien, tu devrais te les laisser pousser de nouveau…

- NON !

Le cri fit sursauta Aeal qui se retourna : dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait une petite fille vêtue d'un survêtement rouge, accompagnée par une jeune étudiante aux cheveux bruns retenus par une tresse.

- Papa, il avait les longs cheveux avec MAMAN ! T'es qui toi d'abord ?

- Je m'appelle Aeal.

- M'en fout, t'es pas belle ! s'exclama l'enfant en balançant une de ses tongs dans la pièce.

- Hiyori ! tonna Shinji. Excuse-toi tout de suite, enfin !

Elle partit sans répondre, et quelques instants plus tard une porte claqua. Shinji soupira.

- Merci, Lisa, fit-il avec un pauvre sourire en direction de l'étudiante. Je n'aurai pas besoin de vous ce week-end, j'ai déjà prévu une sortie.

- Alors je la cherche mercredi prochain.

- S'il vous plait, oui. Merci encore.

- De rien. Hiyori est adorable. Enfin, la plupart du temps, plaisanta-t-elle. Au revoir Hirako-san. Mademoiselle.

Quand elle sortit, le silence plana quelques secondes. Shinji soupira à nouveau.

- Lisa garde Hiyori le mercredi et parfois le week-end, ça lui fait de l'argent de poche pour s'acheter des bouquins. Je n'avais pas vu l'heure, désolé.

- Tu aurais fait quoi sinon ?

- …

- Précisément. Elle ne sera jamais prête. La confrontation devait avoir lieu tôt ou tard… Raconte moi plutôt, c'est quoi cette histoire de cheveux ?

- Pffff… souffla-t-il. J'avais quoi, dix-neuf ans, quand j'ai rencontré la mère d'Hiyori. On était jeunes et cons. Et j'avais les cheveux longs… Cette nuit-là… On a fait les cons… On était bourrés surtout. Quelques semaines plus tard, j'ai appris qu'on allait être parents. Dans notre inconscience, on a décidé de garder le bébé. Persuadés que tout irait bien, que ça serait facile, qu'on serait une famille… Je sais plus. Je crois qu'on croyait encore aux contes de fées. On a essayé de vivre ensemble, mais… déjà pendant la grossesse, ça allait pas fort. En fait, c'était assez infernal. Je sais pas si c'était les hormones ou quoi –il eut un rire jaune. Hiyori est née le 1er août… J'avais vingt ans à peine –cela dit, au moins c'est facile pour retenir nos âges. Environ un mois plus tard, sa mère était partie. Le pire, je crois… je suis rentré dans le studio minable qu'on partageait, parce que nos parents nous ont pas vraiment soutenus sur ce coup-là, et il était vide. Plus personne. Juste Hiyori qui pleurait dans son berceau, comme si elle savait que sa mère ne rentrerait pas. … Aujourd'hui… J'arrive même plus à lui en vouloir. Enfin bref, c'est à ce moment-là que je me suis coupé les cheveux. Tout seul, devant un miroir. J'avais une tête si atroce que le lendemain Kisuke m'a trainé chez le coiffeur –après avoir pris une photo pour pouvoir se foutre de moi plus tard évidemment, tu connais Kisuke maintenant…

- Je n'ai pas vu de photo de sa mère.

- Elle en a dans sa chambre. Tout un album. Mais… dans le salon… Ca aurait été… Non. Tu sais, des regrets, j'en ai… D'avoir perdu mon innocence si vite, ou de n'avoir pas pu lui donner une famille normale. De n'avoir pas su aimer assez sa mère pour ça. Mais elle, j'ai jamais regretté de l'avoir eue.

La blonde se leva et posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Aeal ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Le timing est parfait : assez de temps pour que la colère retombe, pas trop pour que les sentiments soient encore là. Le moment idéal pour discuter. Entre filles, toi tu bouges pas, c'est clair ?

Avant qu'il puisse répondre, elle partit toquer à la porte qui avait claqué quelques instants plus tôt.

- PAPA, VA-T-EN ! cria une petite voix de l'autre côté.

La blonde ne tint pas compte de l'injonction et ouvrit la porte. Hiyori était couchée sur son lit, dos à la porte, manifestement en train de pleurer. Elle se retourna et quand elle vit qui était entré, elle jeta un regard noir à Aeal.

- T'as pas le droit d'être là, toi !

Aeal se contenta de s'asseoir par terre, contre le lit.

- Je t'ai ramené ta tong. Et c'est à ton père que tu as dit de partir, pas à moi. J'avais donc ton autorisation pour rentrer. Ca va mieux maintenant que tu as pleuré ?

- J'ai pas pleuré ! fit la petite en essuyant rageusement les larmes qui séchaient sur ses joues. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon, t'es pas ma mère !

- Ah, je l'attendais celle-là ! Non, je ne suis pas ta mère. Et je ne veux pas l'être ! Comment est-ce que je pourrais devenir la mère d'une petite fille de six ans ? Tu as déjà une maman, ce n'est pas et ça ne sera jamais moi.

- Alors tu m'aimes pas ! Tu vas avoir un autre bébé avec Papa et moi vous m'abandonnerez !

Aeal se retourna vers Hiyori qui s'était assise en tailleur. Elle lui mit une pichenette sur le front.

- Idiote, sourit-elle. Je viens de te dire que je ne suis pas prête à faire un enfant, c'est pas pour un pondre un dans la seconde. Dans quelques années, peut-être qu'on en rediscutera. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'y auras pas ta place, dans cette famille. Parce que franchement, si ton père avait voulu se débarrasser de toi, il l'aurait fait avant ta naissance, pas maintenant. Shinji est dingue de toi, il t'adore ! Il t'aime tellement que si tu lui demandes, il me quittera. Si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment, qu'il n'y a aucune possibilité pour qu'on s'entende, c'est toi qu'il choisira. Pas moi, jamais. Parce que c'est toi, la femme la plus importante dans sa vie.

- Il te l'a dit ?

- Il n'en a pas eu besoin. Ca se voit. Tu sais, il a très peur qu'on ne s'aime pas toutes les deux. Parce que c'est un Papa, alors il fera passer ton bonheur avant le sien. Même s'il m'aime très fort aussi… Tu me fais une place à côté de toi ? Ca sera plus confortable.

Hiyori se décala, et Aeal la remercia et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elles restèrent là, sans parler ni se regarder, pendant quelques instants.

- Tu aimes ton papa ? Hé bien moi aussi, fit-elle en réponse au hochement de tête méfiant d'Hiyori. Tu vois, on va bien s'entendre : on a déjà un point en commun, et on arrive à rester dans la même pièce sans nous entretuer ! Sérieusement, laisse toi du temps. C'est dur, de décider si tu m'aimes bien ou pas. Tu as six ans, ton travail d'enfant c'est de grandir, de jouer avec tes amies, de travailler à l'école… Pour aujourd'hui, ça suffit. Aujourd'hui, tu dois juste décider si tu es prête à essayer. Juste ça. Peut-être qu'on pourra être bien tous les trois. Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer. Réfléchis y, d'accord ?

Aeal sortit de la chambre et retrouva Shinji, assis devant son thé qui devait être froid et trop infusé maintenant. Elle l'enlaça par derrière et piqua un baiser dans son cou.

- Je suis surpris. Votre conversation "de filles" n'a pas fait exploser l'immeuble.

- Mais ça a failli. Hiyori est une sale gosse.

Shinji se retourna, prêt à défendre l'"honneur" de sa fille, quand il aperçut le sourire clairement moqueur de la blonde qui continua :

- Mais bon, elle tient ça de son pap…

Elle ne put continuer, ses lèvres étant bien trop occupées avec celles de Shinji.

* * *

><p>Irkiala était épuisée. Axel devait se (re)marier le lendemain, et elle avait dû gérer presque toute l'organisation : sa sœur avait plein d'idées, mais elle avait tendance à… s'éparpiller dans toutes les directions, et à perdre toute efficacité. Mais puisque la plus jeune voulait un beau mariage… Néanmoins, son enthousiasme était communicatif : elle avait même réussi à faire participer leur père, après lui avoir arraché son consentement ! Et puis, Irkiala pensait, à juste titre, n'être pas la plus mal placée pour se plaindre : Axel avait interdit à Kisuke l'accès à sa demeure et à son lit, sous prétexte qu'il ne devait pas la voir avant le mariage. Tous les arguments du blond, même le très juste « On est <em>déjà<em> mariés ! » n'avaient servi à rien : Axel était plus bornée qu'une mule !

La brune s'endormit donc, soulagée que la cérémonie ait lieu dans quelques heures. Si elle rêva d'un homme aux yeux bleus et aux longs cheveux bruns, elle ne s'en rappela pas.

* * *

><p>« Je vais le tuer » pensa Grimmjow. Ce n'était pas parce que Kisuke n'avait plus de vie sexuelle qu'il devait en priver ceux qui en ont une ! Soi-disant que, par solidarité masculine, les hommes de leur petite famille devait faire abstinence… Et comment était-il censé résister à un Ichigo en pleine forme ? Tssss, foutues bonnes femmes qui portaient la culotte, il avait bien fait d'être gay tiens ! Renji avait la belle vie lui, il s'était exilé chez Byakuya. Starck s'en fichait, étant célibataire, et Yoruichi était tranquille puisqu'étant une femme, elle n'était pas concernée par l'interdiction du blond. Mais franchement, Ichigo en costume… Depuis le début de cette *§!£ de cérémonie, il devait se retenir… pour ne pas baver, ça fait mauvais genre, et pour ne pas croquer une délicieuse petite fraise… Fraise qui devait se douter du tourment du bleuté, au vu des regards clairement aguicheurs qu'il lui lançait ! C'était décidé, dès que ce foutu bonhomme arrêterait de parler pour ne rien dire, il embarquait le rouquin ! Ils trouveraient bien un coin tranquille, cette baraque était immense, autant qu'elle serve à quelque chose !<p>

* * *

><p>Grimmjow n'était pas le seul à ne pas être attentif. Yoruichi adorait les mariages d'ordinaire, mais la femme aux cheveux violets avait d'autres soucis en tête. Depuis qu'Axel avait déclaré ne rien ressentir quand elle l'avait embrassé, elle avait dû se remettre en cause… Ou plutôt, elle avait décidé de profiter de cette charmante petite réunion de famille pour lui prouver qu'elle pouvait séduire n'importe qui, et que ses baisers pouvaient tout à fait faire virer de bord une hétéro ! Et quoi de mieux que cette cérémonie pour ça, il y avait là de très beaux spécimens… Comme cette jolie brune, là, un des témoins de la mariée… Mignonne, agréable à regarder… Parfaite ! Vu la ressemblance avec Axel, elle était de la famille en plus, encore mieux ! C'était décidé, dès la fin de la célébration, elle commençait l'offensive !<p>

… Ou pas, le repas n'était pas le moment idéal pour un plan drague. Yoruichi n'était pas placée particulièrement près de sa cible, ce qui ne facilitait pas les choses. En plus la brunette n'était pas bavarde, tout juste la femme-chat avait-elle appris son nom, Irkiala, et qu'elle était bien la sœur d'Axel. Mais ce n'était que partie remise, bientôt les danses commenceraient… Et puis les timides étaient encore plus faciles à séduire, et elle adorait les faire rougir ! Elle reporta donc momentanément son attention sur ses voisins de table. Heureusement, elle était avec toute sa famille, moins Renji qui avait une place avec ces snobinards de Kuchiki, moins Grimmjow qui était introuvable, plus Aeal qui faisait amie-amie avec la gosse de Shinji. Hiyori était justement en train de dire qu'elle adorait Lisa, parce qu'elle lui racontait toujours des histoires d'amour. Yoruichi éclata de rire en voyant Shinji pâlir brusquement : alors comme ça, lui aussi était déjà tombé sur les livres X de la nounou de sa fille ?

Ah, enfin, les mariés ouvraient le bal… Ca allait être à elle de jouer… Elle commença à se lever pour aller rejoindre Irkiala, quand elle vit la brune sortir de table et rejoindre la piste de danse en compagnie d'un homme brun… Starck ? Dansant un slow ? Et DRAGUANT ? Elle qui l'avait toujours vu asexué… Pour un débutant, il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, sa cavalière semblait très bien dans ses bras… Sa cavalière ? Oh bon sang, elle avait failli oublier… Le salaud avait osé lui piquer sa proie ! Et ils osaient roucouler devant elle !

- Excusez-moi mais… Vous allez bien ?

Yoruichi se tourna vers la voix qui avait interrompu ses plans de vengeance. Origine chinoise, cheveux bruns, deux tresses avec des anneaux au bout, petits yeux de chaton inquiet… Trèèès bien ! Elle ferait l'affaire.

- Beaucoup mieux depuis que tu es là, fit-elle avec un sourire enjôleur.

Le rougissement de la chinoise était délicieux…

* * *

><p>- Comment ça s'est passé ?<p>

- Comme sur des roulettes ! Irkiala est tellement persuadée de pouvoir nous manipuler à sa guise… Gniark gniark gniark…

- Et puis elle ne pouvait pas rester célibataire alors que nous on est en couple !

- Tout à fait, et pour une fois qu'elle est amoureuse et que c'est réciproque ! Bref, Shinji a fait boire Starck juste ce qu'il faut pour qu'il ose l'aborder, sans qu'il soit totalement pété. Et de ton côté ?

- Même chose, trop facile… Opération Mettre Irkiala et Starck en Couple : réussie !

- N'empêche, tu aurais pu trouver un autre nom que l'opération MISC…

- Pfff, tu n'y connais rien, Aeal ! Bon, j'ai une nuit de noce qui m'attend moi !

- Avoue que c'est juste pour _ça_ que tu voulais te remarier !

- Et pour quoi d'autre ? En plus, Kisuke n'a pas eu le droit de me toucher depuis deux semaines, alors ça va être…

- Essuie la bave sur ton menton…

- Occupe-toi de _ton_ blond et de _tes_ fesses, tu veux ?

* * *

><p>- Vous voyez mon ami, vous aviez tort de vous en faire : tout s'est très bien passée, et notre fille est si heureuse… Avouez que vous auriez regretté toute votre vie de ne pas l'avoir conduite jusqu'à l'autel ! Et je suis sûre qu'ils vont nous faire de merveilleux petits-enfants… Et avez-vous vu votre fille ainée ? Ah, celle-là ne restera plus célibataire longtemps, j'en suis convaincue ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?<p>

A la remarque de sa femme, Arawasu pâlit, puis rougit, puis verdit, et se précipita dans la salle d'eau en réprimant sa nausée… Oh oui, il avait vu… bien trop de choses à son goût ! Il y a des choses qu'un père devrait toujours ignorer sur ses enfants… Il avait marié sa fille à un lapin, et la deuxième suivait le même chemin ! Famille de dégénérés ! Dès le lendemain, il embaucherait une armée de domestiques pour récurer toute la maison… Obsédés sexuels… Au moins trois couples qu'il avait surpris dans leurs "occupations" ! Bande de pervers...

Mais il fallait préserver l'ignorance de sa femme… Non, c'était décidé, elle ne saurait jamais… Jamais… Et avec un peu de chance, peut-être lui-même parviendrait-il à oublier…

* * *

><p>OoO<p>

* * *

><p>Axel, Irkiala, j'espère que ça vous a plu :) C'est pas tout à fait ce que j'avais en tête (Hiyori était trop adulte pour ses six ans, et je voulais faire une scène du mariage plus longue, mais alors vous auriez encore dû attendre…)<p>

Irkiala avait demandé à être casée soit avec Starck, soit avec Yoruichi. Voila comment j'ai imaginé ça… Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que fait Soi Fon au mariage d'Axel et de Kisuke, mais je n'allais quand même pas laisser Yoruichi sur tant de râteaux et elle s'est portée volontaire ^^

Il faut dire que ceci n'avait aucun autre but que de me vider la tête en période de partiels, donc fatalement, c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Mais je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant, j'espère qu'il en a été de même pour celles et ceux qui l'auront lu jusqu'au bout ! A la base, c'était la scène de l'aéroport, le retour au pays des nouveaux mariés, et la rencontre Aeal-Hiyori que j'avais en tête en lisant les OS précédant…

A une prochaine fois ! (Mes prochains partiels sont en juin, peut-être que… ^^)

PS : je suis tombée l'autre jour sur une liste de prénoms improbables donnés aux enfants (lesimparfaites .com/ 2012/01/ ), et un nom m'a sauté aux yeux : des parents ont appelé leur enfant Renji :) Quelqu'un met au monde un Byakuya, on les fait se rencontrer et on provoque le bonheur des yaoïstes !

Le 01/03/12

Aeal


End file.
